The Dimension Travelers
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Emerald and Skyla are both pals on the internet. They are both having a hard and lonely life in the real world, but when they are transported to another dimension, they discover they have super powers and learn lessons about life besides being supers.
1. Life At Home

**Emerald's POV:**

My laptop was taking so fricken long to turn on! Skyla was going to be on email in any minute. Skyla is my online friend who I met on Facebook a few years ago. She lives in Cannon Beach, Oregon, which was not too far from me. I live in Seattle, Washington. I wish I could actually meet her in person; however, there isn't enough time on our hands. And my parents are so cautious about where I go or what I do.

Taking this time as a good opportunity, I decided to go downstairs and grab the book I was reading. I was reading _Warriors: Dawn_. I absolutely loved cats! They were so adorable! Used to have one, Smokey, before he got run over when I was seven. My heart was broken in two. He was pretty much the only one who kept me company back in those days. I never had any brothers or sisters, and my parents were always out doing stuff. I wish I had at least one brother or sister so that I wouldn't always be lonely besides going online. Skyla was fun to talk to, but I wanted to go out and actually have fun sometimes and not be by myself. My parents always promised me they'd get me another cat, but they were gone all the time so we never even had a chance to look online together. I walked down the steps and into the living room.

I took the book off the shelf and brought it upstairs with me. I walked across the hallway and into the room when I suddenly tripped over something. I grabbed the nightstand before landing on the floor. Instead, I heard the crashing of a pot. I immediately stood up and looked at the floor, seeing my favorite small Aloe plant on the floor. Pot pieces and dirt was everywhere and the plant had been crushed. I gasped before running to the bathroom to get some paper towels. I grabbed a couple and went back to my room, laying them on the nightstand before picking up the plant with my bear hands. I set the plant on the paper towels before running to get a foxtail duster. I went out to the garage and grabbed it, along with a new pot before heading back outside and into the house. Before going back upstairs, I also grabbed a plastic cup for water. I got upstairs and swept up all of the dirt and put half of it into the brand new pot. Next I put the crushed Aloe plant into the pot. Then I poured the rest of the dirt around the plant.

"Poor plant…" I said after fixing it up a little bit. I really loved plants. They were one of my favorite subjects, besides animals. Sometimes I would go up into the mountains to hike and I would sniff the new flowers and trees. I would also see deer and sometimes boars while being there. I especially loved to go there in the morning to smell the air.

I went to the bathroom and washed the dirt off of my hands. I put the plastic cup under the faucet and filled it up with water. After drying my hands, I brought the cup over to the Aloe plant and poured the water in it. I made sure that all of the dirt was wet enough. I can't believe I didn't watch where I was going, especially around my plant. I hope it grows back to being nice. I sat down on my wooden floor next the laptop and began to read my book.

My laptop finally turned on after literally seventeen minutes. I think something might be wrong with it; I have to get it fixed. I typed in my password and it took about two more minutes to get to the home page. I went to my email and typed in my email address and password. At least it didn't take so long to get to the email page. Skyla was already online.

**EmeraldAnderson: Hey. **

**SkylaWatson: Sure took u long enough. Laptop not working again? **

**EmeraldAnderson: Yeah. Got 2 get it fixed. **

**SkylaWatson: Hopefully soon. How's everything? **

**EmeraldAnderson: Upsetting. Parents out again and just knocked down my favorite Aloe plant. Cleaned it up and put it in new pot. **

**SkylaWatson: Oh, sorry. **

**EmeraldAnderson: It's fine. Wasn't paying attention. My fault. How're thing 4 u? **

**SkylaWatson: Frustrating. My mom won't allow me 2 watch any movies just because I got a C on my test. Overreactor. **

**EmeraldAnderson: Geez, things r rough for the both of us. I wish I could actually meet u out in Oregon. **

**SkylaWatson: Me 2. 2 much time taken, though. **

**EmeraldAnderson: That's exactly what I was thinking a few minutes ago! **

**SkylaWatson: Sorry. Need 2 go. My mom's nagging 4 me 2 get out of the house. **

**EmeraldAnderson: Alright. Talk 2 u tomorrow. **

**SkylaWatson: Bye. **

Before I closed the email page, I saw Skyla's image in photo page. She was a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sparkly ocean-blue dress. She loved the color blue, while I loved the color green. I used the webcam to take a picture of me and sent it to Skyla. I closed the email and turned off the laptop. I sighed in frustration when I realized I should've left it on. I was probably going to need it for later and now it might take forever to turn on again. I closed the lid of the laptop and looked at my Aloe plant to see if it was falling over. It wasn't, but that's not what surprised me. The small plant looked all better, like it had never been crushed at all. I lifted myself up and looked at it. It looked like I had never even knocked it over at all. I shrugged before setting my laptop on the nightstand and heading downstairs.

**Skyla's POV:**

"Skyla, get your butt out of the house!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

"Okay, mom!" I shouted back.

Geez, my mom can be such a nag! Especially to me! Before I turned off my laptop, my online friend sent me a picture of herself. She was pretty and she had long, naturally straight brown hair with bangs and green eyes. She was wearing a green tang top and a jean jacket with a black-and-white plaid skirt. I turned off my laptop and set it on my desk. I fixed my hair a little bit before I heard another yell from my mom.

"Skyla, right now!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I went downstairs in frustration and smelled popcorn. I used the railing of the stairs to swing myself around the staircase and see my mom putting a DVD in the DVD player. My dad was popping popcorn in the microwave.

"What're you guys watching?" I asked my dad.

"It's none of your business." My mom said.

"We're watching Wolverine, sweetheart." My dad said.

Mom shot annoyed glance at my dad before back to me. "Go, now."

"Can't I watch it with you guys?" I asked.

"No, it's your dad and I only." My mom said. "Go outside."

"Mom, I've already been outside today for five hours like you wanted! And we never get to spend time as a family." I protested.

"She is right, Martha. Can't we just all sit down for a couple of hours?" My dad asked.

"We've already planned this, Dylan. Go, Skyla." My mom said.

I sighed in frustration before slipping my hand into my dress pocket to make sure I had my phone. I felt my little electronic device before taking my hand out and walking over to my dad.

"See ya." I said, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me back. "See ya."

We let go of each other and I walked over to the front door, passing my mom. I unlocked it and opened the door. "See ya, mom." I muttered.

She didn't answer me and I walked out. I put my blue sandals on and dust a little dirt off of them. So where was I gonna go today? How bout beach? Out of the five hours I was out today, I have not been to the beach yet. I kicked my shoes around to get a little more dirt off before beginning to walk through the neighborhood. We lived near the beach, so it shouldn't take long for me to get there. I made to the entrance of the neighborhood already, because our neighborhood was so small. I turned to the right and began walking.

I always go to the water, especially the beach. I loved the water. The first time I ever took my first into the water, I never wanted to get out. When I was little, I always liked to pretend that I was a mermaid. Being near or in the water was always better than being at home. My mom hates me. She has never treated me like a daughter. It was always me dad who liked me, and all of my other relatives. I never understood why she didn't like me. One of my guesses is she wanted a son, or she never wanted a child at all. So why even give birth to me? Why not put me up for adoption? That was another guess. Maybe it was because my dad wanted to keep me. My mom never wanted to spend time with me or anything, unless my dad would convince her to for a few hours. She would always kick me out of the house just like she did earlier and just now. I wanted to get along with her and have a loving mother for once, but it would never happen, unless she changed her mind about things. I doubt that will ever happen.

I found the path in between my neighborhood and the neighborhood next to us that led to the beach. I walked on the sandy trail, the sand I kicked slipped into my sandals in front and escaping out the back of them. When I got to the end, I looked around at the beach. It was a cloudy day as usual, and the waves were a dull blue with small waves. I saw a family with two little girls playing on the sand. I looked to the left and saw Haystack Rock and the Needles. Seagulls flew around in the sky, hoping to find any food.

I stepped into the soft sand and headed toward the water. The sand became more damp as I got closer, and it began to stick to my feet. I finally touched the water and sighed, relaxing. I loved the way the waves felt on my feet. A cool breeze blew in front of me and my hair flew in the hair. I began to walk, my hands tangled together behind my back and the wind blowing in my face. I smiled and enjoyed it.


	2. The Walk

**Emerald's POV:**

I decided that since my parents were not going to be home any time soon, I was going on a hike. The sun was beginning to set, but I still had like about an hour left. I closed my Warriors book and set it on my shelf. I turned my head to look at my plant. After I stopped talking to Skyla, I washed my eyes to see if they weren't clean. But the Aloe plant looked completely fine. I went over to my closet and opened the door. I took out a green carry around bag. I grabbed my iPhone and slipped it into my pocket. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and bottle of water. Before leaving the house, I set the alarm. For busy parents, they would kill me if I left the house without turning it on.

I stepped out of the house and put my brown flip-flops on. I stretched my arms out a little bit as the setting sun peeked out of a little hole that managed to separate in the clouds. It felt nice and warm on me. I wish it would be more sunny in Washington. I did like being in tropical places with a lot of nature like I mentioned earlier, but at least have it be sunny for a week. I stepped off the porch and headed down the hill. I lived in a red Duplex next to a tan Duplex on a hill. The whole neighborhood was actually on a hill but we were like on a bump on a hill. The house was close to the park that had the hiking trail, so it wouldn't take too long to get there. I could even call Skyla on my way up the trail. That's right, Skyla and I also have each other's phone number.

Once I got down the hill, I began to walk on the sidewalk next to the road that led down to the stoplight. I walked all the way and pressed the button to cross the street. A few minutes passed before the Walkman appeared on the post. I walked across the street. There was a McDonalds on the other road. When I got to the sidewalk, I passed the McDonalds and took a look at the view of the park.

The park was like a 3-D painting. There was a forest that was being blocked off by a thick river, which loved slow enough for ducks to dive for fish. In the middle was a bridge that bended upward. One time it rained so much that when I tried to walk up the bridge, I slipped and slid all the way down like a water slide. It had not rained yet, so it should be dry. I guessed correctly when I went up to the bridge and saw that the wood and metal were dry. I grabbed the railing and began to climb the bridge. I stopped when I heard peeping and looked down at the water. A mother duck and four baby ducklings were swimming in the water. They were all so cute! I just wanted to pick one up. I focused back on the bridge and climbed up and down across.

I got on the trail and there were two different ways to go. The left went to a park that took longer to get to, while the right side led to the park with the hiking trail. I took the right and began walking. There was a curve and I turned a little bit. The thick river shrunk and I began to hear the peeping again. I saw the same family of ducks swimming by. I smiled at the full family before turning my attention back to the trail. I kept walking for a bit and finally got to the end of the trail. It was a grassy clearing surrounded by trees, except for the shear drop down to the river, which was now thicker. There was a small playground and a huge tire for kids to play in. There was also an old tennis racket that was all dirty.

I walked past all of those things and found the hiking trail. It led through the forest as usual. It was getting dark but I could still see something. I stepped on the trail and felt tree roots. I quickly hopped off them and started walking. The trees were like giant shadows in the dark. The shrubs looked like shadows too except they were shorter and more up close. I walked too close to a tree and one of its branches grabbed hold of the collar of my jean jacket. I struggled to get loose. I stepped back and forth and left to right, but I just couldn't get it to let go. Suddenly, I felt loose and walked forward. I looked back at the branch and it just hung there. I walked for about five more minutes. Maybe it was a bad idea to come at night. That's when I slapped a hand over my face. There are animals that come out at night! One right could be stalking me now! I turned around and the path was very dark. Since I didn't bring a flashlight, I took out my iPhone to use. I was getting tired and bored now so I decided to stop and call Skyla, ignoring the possible dangers. I dialed her phone number and began to call.

**Skyla's POV:**

My little walk across the ocean had only been for twenty minutes when it had already started to become dark. The few families who were at the beach all packed their things and left. I looked up at the clouded sky. It was the clouds that made everything seem darker. The seagulls had flown away to sleep in their nests. I was pretty much the only one at the beach. House lights were turning on and people were having barbecues. Someone even invited me to come in and join them, but I politely declined.

Even though my mom obviously doesn't give a crap, I'm not supposed to ever go with or in the house or car of a stranger. One time when I was little, my mom wasn't watching me and I strayed too far away from her in town. A man tried to lure me into a van once. My dad came just in time and grabbed me before I was three feet in the van. My mom blamed me, saying I was too stupid to understand even if she told me. I was three for Pete's sake! I wouldn't have known! Emerald must me lucky. She doesn't have to put up with this kind of thing with her mom or dad. They were always out of the house, she said. I wish that would happen to me.

It was a coincidence because I took out my phone when it started buzzing. I looked at it and it said, 'Emerald Anderson'. I pushed Talk.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"_Just walking hone from my favorite hiking trail. I got bored so I decided to call you_." Emerald said. "_Is your mom finished nagging_?"

"Yeah. She kicked me out of the house again so I'm walking on Cannon Beach right now. Just finishing walking all the way to the end and then I'll walk back." I said.

"_Hmm. I was_-"

As I listened to Emerald talk, I began to notice something strange with the houses. People had their lights on, but when I got further to the end of the beach, the last ten lights of the houses were all turned off. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion.

"-_And that's it_." Emerald said.

"Alright." I said.

I wanted to turn around but something kept telling me to keep going. I walked past the first house whose light was off. It was so dark that I could barely see anything. I started to breath heavily.

"_Hey Skyla, You okay_?" Emerald asked.

"Ya." I lied. I was beginning to feel scared as I could not stop my legs from moving.

"_Are you sure? It sounds like_-"

Emerald stopped talking.

"Emerald?" I asked, finally managing to stop myself.

"_Wait, stop talking Skyla_." Emerald said.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"_I… I see some kind of vortex_." Emerald said.

"…What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_There is a large blue vortex_." Emerald said. "_Floating in the air._"

"Okay Emerald, stop playing around." I said.

"_No, no, no! Really! I-_" Suddenly, there was a blowing noise coming from the phone. I began to hear Emerald shouting for help, and then the phone hung up.

"Emerald?! Emerald!" I yelled in the phone. I dialed her number to call her. It didn't pick up. "Emerald!"

I suddenly saw a blue light ahead of me and I lifted my head up. A blue, swirling vortex was floating about five feet away from me. I widened my eyes in surprise. I tried to step back but for some reason, my feet wouldn't move again.

I began to panic as I felt a strong breeze behind me. It was so strong that I began to blow toward the vortex. I fell down and gripped onto the sand. My fingers were making claw marks as I was being pulled into the vortex. Finally, my fingers came out of the sand and I was blown into the vortex.

Everything went black.


	3. A New World Of Surprises

**Emerald's POV:**

I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes. Wherever I went to I must've hit my head on the way here. I felt so cold and a chill went down my spine. My vision was blurry, but I could tell that it was night cause it was dark. All I could see were the colors of green, something sparkly and clear, and other tanish-white and pale gray colors. The blurriness began to go away but I closed my eyes for it to help. I slowly lifted my head and my head and my upper body using my arms. My body felt weak and I had a cramp in my back.

I remember calling Skyla in the forest when it was getting dark, and then suddenly this blue vortex appears and a strong wind pulls me into it. I was calling for help even though I knew no one would come. After I was puled in, I blacked out. I hope Skyla heard the calls for help. Wait a minute, Skyla! I moved my arm weakly and slipped my hand into my pocket, taking out my phone. My vision was better now so I dialed the numbers before putting the phone to my ear. It began to call.

"Come on, Skyla… Please, pick up." I begged.

The phone went to voicemail. I sighed and put the phone away. I'll have to call her later. I slowly lifted myself up and sat on my folded legs, wrapping my arms around myself and looking around. I was in some city, sitting on grass next to a rectangle lake. I didn't recognize the city, and there was no one around to ask. I slowly lifted myself up and shivered violently. I was freezing. I quickly rubbed my arms, trying to heat them up. I looked around for shelter and saw an alley across the road. I guess that will have to do for now. I didn't bother looking for cars when I got to the road. I started walking across the street while feeling a cool breeze push me. I became mush colder and rubbed my arms faster.

Suddenly, an extremely hard force rammed into my side, causing me to slam down on the road and hit my head. More pain filled my body and I let out a wail. I heard the sound of car doors open swiftly and footsteps were being heard.

"I told you to let me drive, man!" Said a man's voice.

"Kid, are you okay?" Another man's voice asked.

As my eyes began to face darkness, I saw two figures the shape of humans look over me. I tried to say something but it was too late as I drifted off.

**Skyla's POV:**

I tried to move but I felt weak. I managed to open my eyes but everything was all fuzzy. The ground underneath me felt like soft grass. I felt warm and when I opened my eyes more, the fuzziness was quickly leaving. Once it was gone, I was able to see better. The world around me had trees and grass and flowers. The sun was out and shining brightly. Not far from me was a very small river, which was flowing slowly. Where on earth did that vortex take me? I felt a little strength come back so I tried to get up. I failed miserably as m legs gave out and fell back down on the grass. The rest of my body felt numb and fell down.

I stayed there, unsure of what to do. All I could do right now was think about the previous events. Vortexes like that bringing you to other worlds or through time were only supposed to be in movies. And where the heck did it bring me? It was a beautiful forest but why couldn't it be near a place where I could at least call someone or- Oh! My phone! I put my hand into my pocket and took out the phone. But who should I call? My mom didn't care, but my sad will. Wait, Emerald! She claimed to have seen a vortex just like the one I saw and it sucked her in too! I don't see her anywhere so she must be in a different location. I dialed her number, but the phone was unable to call anyone. I guess that means I'm not near civilization.

Feeling the need to move, I began to move my tongue and my mouth was dry. I needed water. I looked at the small river. With the little strength I had left, I dragged myself toward the river. I was already tiring out but continued. Before I could reach the water, I collapsed. I just could not move anymore, but I had to. I lifted my stretched out right arm and tried to touch the water. I was too far away. I began to hear the water more as I kept trying to pull over. I looked up and widened my eyes as I saw water begin to travel from the river to my arm.

I gasped and pulled my arm back as quickly as I could. The water stopped coming toward me and sunk into the grass. Did I do that? I stretched my arm out and tried to get to the river again. More water from the river was coming out again and slithering toward me through the grass. Once the water touched me, my skin seemed to absorb it as it went into my fingers. I suddenly felt energy course into me. I felt like I got my strength back. I lifted myself up, having no problem with it. I stood on both legs and stretched out my arms. I felt so much better already.

I looked at the lake and took a few steps toward it. It wasn't doing anything this time. I raised my right hand, clenched it into a fist like what the actors did in the movies. As I did so, water suddenly started to rise out of the river. I dropped my arm and the water dropped as well. I raised the arm slowly and the water started to rise. I kept rising my arm and the water did the same thing. I began to raise my other arm and more water rose. I crossed my arms and the water spouts made diagonal lines in between each other. I parted my hands and the spouts stood straight again. I quickly brought my arms over and back and the spouts shot over me.

I unclenched my fists and the water let go, falling all over me. I was now soaking wet. I began to think to myself and I pointed my hands at my dress. I clenched my fists again and slowly pulled out. The water trapped in my dress started to come out of the fabric and flew in the air. Several sparkles from my dress were trapped in the water. I put my fists together and slowly split them apart. The water turned into a sparkly sphere. I stretched my fists out more and the water stretched into a cylinder. I opened my fists into hands and the water dropped.

Realization hit me: I HAD WATER POWERS! This is so fricken cool! No wonder I've always liked water and seemed to get through it alive. When I was five, I almost drowned but somehow floated to land. My dad didn't seem surprised that I wasn't traumatized and still wanted to go into the water. Wait a minute… did my parents know about this? Is this why my mom hates me? She's scared of me? Or jealous? She's definitely scolded me when I was messing with water.

It all made perfect sense now! When I get back, I'm gonna have a little chat with her. But first I need to get out of this forest. Why didn't Emerald got transported here? She loves plants. I looked at the river and across from it was a little trail. I looked back at the river and raised my hands. I clenched my hands into fists and slowly spread them out. The river separated and held two tiny waves in place, making space for me to step through. I walked past the waves. When I got to the grass, I unclenched my fists. I heard the water release and splash.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something blue. I looked up and saw a sky-blue bird resting on a tree branch, staring down at me. It must've been watching me the whole time. I admired its beautiful colored feather before turning my attention back to the trail and walked inside.

**Emerald's POV:**

My head was spinning so much. It's bad enough that I was blown into a vortex, and then I had to get hit by a fricken car?! Man!

I cracked open an eye and I stared at a ceiling. I opened another eye before noticing there was something on my head. I weakly raised my hand and felt what it was. It was a rag; I was laying on a bed. It was warm in here and there was light pouring in from a window. I immediately smelled something and I turned my head. There was a bouquet of roses sitting on a nightstand next to the bed. I could smell them from here. I breathed the smell in and just had a desire to touch one. I moved my arm again, but I felt so weak. I managed to stroke a soft pedal. I felt so tired that I was beginning to drift off.

Before I could, I saw a glow come from my finger. I widened my eyes a little bit and removed my finger. The spot where I had touched the pedal was also glowing. The glowing stopped. I looked at my finger and it stopped glowing, too. Curiosity started to control me and I put my finger on the pedal again. The pedal and my finger began to glow again. I gasped when I began to feel a strong energy come into me. This was terminating my weakness. I stopped touching the pedal when it stopped glowing. I took my finger back and looked at it. It looked fine and it stopped glowing also.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I quickly laid my head back on the bed. The door creaked open and I slowly turned my head. A pretty woman with reddish-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes peeked into the room. She saw me awake.

"Good morning. Did you sleep good?" The woman asked.

"I did. Thanks." I replied, sitting up straight. "Can you please tell me where I am?"

"You're in my family's house. My name is Helen Parr. My husband accidently ran you over with his car. He's at work right now but he'll apologize when he gets back." The woman said, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"If I told you, you probably won't believe me." I responded, hugging my legs.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Helen said.

"I… I came her through a portal." I told her without thinking.

Helen just stared at me with a blank expression. "Excuse me?"

"I'm from Seattle, Washington, in a different dimension. I was blown into a portal and it brought me here." I said. What am I doing?! Now's she's gonna think I'm crazy!

"… You were sucked into a portal." Helen repeated.

"Ya. I was on a hike last night talking to a friend I knew online and it just opened in the middle of the trail on m way back." I explained.

"Um… Helen hesitated. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure." I replied.

Helen stood up and turned to leave, but then she turned back around. "Oh, and what is your name?"

"Emerald Anderson." I replied.

She smiled and nodded before turned back around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yep, she didn't believe me. She probably would have thought I was even more crazy if I told her the roses were glowing. I felt so much better after I touched one of their pedals. I looked back at the roses and took my thumb and pointer finger again to grab a pedal, but not to pull it off. I suddenly saw movement under the roses and I pulled my hand back. The roses' calyxes began to grow longer and follow my finger.

"… What the-?" I asked myself.

I detached my fingers and the calyxes dropped. I looked at them in confusion before grabbing the air with my fingers again and pulling forward. The calyxes were coming at me again. I quickly brought my fingers to my face and the calyxes shot at me. I yelped and closed my eyes. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes to see that the calyxes were in front of my fingers as my fingers were in front of my face. I heard the creaking of the door and I jumped, dropping my fingers so that the calyxes would drop.

Helen peeked through the door. "Are you staying with anyone?"

"Um… no." I replied.

Helen nodded before closing the door. She probably does think I'm crazy. She would believe me if she saw it. I shouldn't have gone on the hike last night, especially alone. How am I gonna get back? No one in my dimension even knows I'm here. But I was talking to Skyla and I did tell her about the portal.

I took my phone out and tried to call her gain. No answer. I guess I can't get to her when we're in different dimensions. I put my phone away and the door opened again. A boy, about ten years old with blonde hair and blue eyes was peeking into the room.

"Dash!" Helen's voice called.

"Sorry!" The boy called back before quickly shutting the door. He went a lot quicker than I expected. Maybe I was hit in the head way too hard.

I turned to the window when I saw a shadow at the window. A teenage girl with shiny black hair and dark-violet eyes was approaching the house. She had headphones on that looked like they were blasting music into her years. She looked kind of depressed. She turned to the window and saw me. I hesitated but waved my hand at her. She looked at me in confusion but slowly waved her hand back, giving me a crooked smile. She disappeared fro the window and I heard a door open.

"Mom," The girl's voice said. "Who's the girl in the guest bedroom?"

"That's Emerald. I need you two to stay out of there." Helen's voice said.

"Why's she here?" Dash's voice asked.

"I'll tell you later." Helen's voice said.

I laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt weary and I fell asleep.


End file.
